


[podfic] Prompt - Mara Jade, lightsabre

by Munnin, reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: #ITPE 2018, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Backstory, Character Study, Gen, Introspection, Lightsabers, Podfic, lightsabers as a metaphor for personal growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munnin/pseuds/Munnin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Her sabres are her history





	[podfic] Prompt - Mara Jade, lightsabre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RevolutionaryJo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Prompt - Mara Jade, lightsabre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856001) by [Munnin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munnin/pseuds/Munnin). 



**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Lightsabers, Character Study, Backstory, Introspection, lightsabers as a metaphor for personal growth, #ITPE 2018

 **Length:**  00:05:00

 **Download Link:**  You can download/stream this  **[podfic as an mp3](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202018/\(SW\)%20_Prompt%20-%20Mara%20Jade,%20lightsabre_.mp3)**  (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))

OR you can download **[a zipped podbook (m4b)](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2018/2018ITPE0442.zip)** compiled by [knight_tracer](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer)


End file.
